16 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-16 ; Comments *Tracks marked § are on Peel January 1993. and #, & on DW Tape 48. Full tracklisting courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive.http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1993/02.txt Sessions *Leatherface, #2. Recorded 1992-11-01. *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings, one and only session, recorded 1992-11-24. Tracklisting File a begins *Gumball: New Rose (LP - Wisconsin Hayride) Big Cat £ *Augustus Pablo & King Tubby's: King Tubby's Special Mix (7") Jackpot £ *''Tonight's records include the Flying Cream Shots but mysteriously the track fails to turn up in Lorcan's track listings or any available portions of the show....'' *Frank Black: Ten Percenter (7" promo EP - Frank Black) 4AD # *Leatherface: Games (session) # *Stickz: unknown (12" - F.U.J.- E.P.) Sub Bass 12 KHZ 4 # £ *Huggy Bear: T-Shirt Tucked In (mini-album - WeBitched) Wiiija *Huggy Bear: Blow Dry (mini-album - WeBitched) Wiiija £ *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Dear Maideyi (session) File a ends File b begins *Zeni Geva: Angel (album - Nai-Ha) ZG D01 £ *Blab Happy: Tenter Hooks (EP - Blinding) F Beat # *Aurlus Mabele: Stop, Arrêtez ! (album - Stop, Arrêtez !) Jimmy's Production *Babes In Toyland: Blood (CD promo - Live At The Academy) Reprise PRO-CD-5838 £ *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (CD promo - Live At The Academy) Reprise PRO-CD-5838 £ *Holy Ghost Inc.: Mad Monks On Zinc (unknown remix) (12" - Mad Monks On Zinc (Remixes)) Holy Ghost Inc HG009 # *Leatherface: Books (session) & £ *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Shanduko (session) *Pixies: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mountain (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD (Phantom 50 #47) & File b ends *Big Skull: Lewis (Tarantastic Seed Plot Of A World To Come) Roadcore Records & *4Voice: Catching The Scent (12" - 4Voice 2) Fax +49-69/450464 PK 08/30 & £ *Beres Hammond & Doyley Blackmale: Monkey Shine (Shine) (7") Sanginetti £ *Bear Quartet: 20 (LP - Penny Century) West Side Fabrication *Slug: Messerschmidt (10" - Swingers) Magnetone *Subsequence: Healthy (12" - Subsequence 2) Fax +49-69/450464 PK 08/28 & £/$ *Fall: Gramme Friday (album - Grotesque (After The Gramme)) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 § *700 Miles: Rachel (EP Rachel) Kokopop KOKO 5 *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Makandiramba (session) File d begins here *Medicine Ball: 'Cyclops (LP-Sandwich Full Of Lies)' (Irregular) *Leatherface: 'Not A Day Goes By / I Can't Help Falling In Love' (Peel Session) & *''1 a.m. news - edited out'' *St. Johnny: 'Highway (LP-High As A Kite)' (Rough Trade) *Little Walter: 'Juke (CD-The World Of Little Walter / Juke)' (Trace) *Groove Corporation Meet Original Rockers: 'Stoned (12")' (Cake Label) & *Pram: 'Blue Singer (12"-Iron Lung E.P.)' (Too Pure) *Tsunami: 'Load Hog (7"-24 Hour Service)' (Simple Machines) *Meat Beat Manifesto: 'Mindstream (The Aphex Twin Remix) (12")' (Play It Again Sam) & File d ends here File e begins here *Frank Black: Old Black Dawning (promo CD - Frank Black) 4AD FB1 & *Camille Howard: Million Dollar Boogie (Compilation CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie Woogie Vol. 2)' (Ace) CDCHD 422 § *Wonky Alice: 'Sirius (12")' (Pomona) pom 004 § & *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: 'Naome' (Peel Session) last '' *Velocity Girl: Crazy Town (CD Maxi) Sub Pop SP 61/228 § *Leatherface: 'Cabbage' (Peel Session) *Philip Goodhand-Tait And The Stormsville Shakers: No Problem (7") Parlophone R5498 This track was purloined from Radio London before it closed down and is another product of the Little Richard Cover Search. '''File e ends at end of show' Tracks marked § on File 1 # on File 2 and & on File 3 '''£ on '''File 4 $ on File 5 File ;Name *a) 1993-01-16 Peel Show L395 *b) 1993-01-16 Peel Show L397 *d) 1993-01-16 JP L350a *e) L234a.mp3 *1) 1993-01-xx Peel January 1993 *2) John Peel tape no.48 side a *3) John Peel tape no.48 side b *4) 1993-01-xx Peel Show LE163 *5) 1993-01-xx Peel Show LE164 ;Length *a) 29:37 *b) 00:38:33 *d) 00:37:39 *e) 00:46:44 (to 28:39) *1) 01:29:15 (00:59:55 to 01:13:50) *2) 45:53 (from 23:27) *3) 44:30 (from 5:59 to 19:22 unique) *4) 1:32:41 (from 53:07) (1:27:01-1:30:18 unique) *5) (to 8:43) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *a) File created from L395 of the SL Tapes, digitised by''' SB'. *b) File created from L397 of the SL Tapes, digitised by' SB'. *d) File created from L350 of the SL Tapes, digitised by '''ML'. *e) File created from L234a of SL Tapes, digitised by RC. *1) From mixtape Peel January 1993 created from SB940, SB944, SB961 and SB962 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) 3) From DW Tape 48 *4) Created from LE163 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1993 Lee Tape 163 *5) Created from LE164 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1993 Lee Tape 164 ;Available *a,b) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?jaofonhtqjv74pj *2,3) Youtube 4,5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes